callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
|image = |character = Yuri |team = Task Force 141/Delta Force |weapons = G36C with Red Dot Sight, and M4A1 with ACOG |place = Eastern Siberia, Russia |objective = Rescue Russian President Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter Alena Vorshevsky |date = October 14th, 2016 - 11:08:17 |enemies = Inner Circle |enemyweapons = }} is a mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This mission is about Delta Force cooperating with Task Force 141 to save President of Russia, Boris Vorshevsky, and his daughter from a diamond mine. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Price *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky Gameplay After the president and his daughter have been taken hostage, "Delta Force" and "Task Force 141-Disavowed" '' go to the Mir Diamond Mine in Siberia. After going underground to an unknown depth, the elevator doors open and the team kills two Russian troops facing the other direction before an RPG is fired at the elevator. The elevator falls down several more stories before coming to a hault. Once to a hault, Yuri (the player) has the option to put on night vision googles. The doors of the elevator open and the floor can be seen about 4 feet from the bottom of the elevator floor. There are several Russian troops outside that must be eliminated. Once the doors are fully open, the team must enter the mine and go through the tunnels. After a bit, the player is advised to take off the night-vision googles as he/she enters a large mining room complete with conveyor belts, mining equipments, many explosive barrels, mine carts, a control room and many other objects. Once that room is cleared, the team moves up through a mine tunnel. Truck then breaches the door with a circular saw. Once inside, there is a staircase with more Russian troops. Once the team get reaches the control room of a large vehicle storage room, there will be many more enemies on the floor. Once the room is clear, go into a staircase room that has a few more enemies in it. Once up two fleet of stairs, go through a wide hallway with chain-link fence on either side. There is an ammo crate here. Sandman then contacts Overlord with a request for air support. Then the squad breaches the door and heads outside, near the bottom of the mine. The player then pushes forward towards where Alena is being held hostage. The player is then given access to a Predator UAV to eliminate multiple enemies. As the player pushes through multiple sites containg concrete barricades, wooden planks and concrete pipes, a friendly helicopter assists the player. Once to the other side, the player enters the mine once again. This time going through a tunnel with many flames burning. One through a side tunnel, the player must breach a door. Once inside, they find Alena unconscious and unguarded. After she is safely secured, she says that they took her father deeper into the mine. The troop then goes through the next set of doors and through a tunnel, they then have visual contact of Vorshevsky, who needs to be rescued. The player follows Russian troops carrying Vorshevsky across a metal bridge. They then rappel off the bridge and deeper to the mine. The player then fights through a large mine room that has many enemies in it. Once on the other side of the room, the president is taken into a room with heavy steel doors, there is no way in from the front. Then Price calls everybody to the floor above the room and has Yuri set charges down. Once the charges are detonated, the player falls through and goes into a slow motion scene, where four enemies must be eliminated without harming the President. Once the President is secured, The mine then starts falling apart and many Russian troops are waiting outside for the player. Once on the other side of the room, the helicopter comes to pick up the troops, the Delta Force team stays to fend off the Ultranationalists while Price, Yuri and the president escape on the helicopter. Transcript Achievements *Diamond in the Rough- Complete "'Down the Rabbit Hole'" on any difficulty. *This is the End- Complete "Scorched Earth", ''Down the Rabbit Hole'''" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Intel thumb|300px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Down The Rabbit Hole - Mission 15 42. Once escaping the crashed elevator, enter a control room. Look for the intel on a filing cabinet in this room. 43. After breaching the floor and saving the President, look for a small area near the entrance with a barrel, and the intel will be sitting on top of the barrel. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon g36 large.png|G36C w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Trivia *The diamond mine could be based off the Mir Mine in Siberia. *During the pursuit of the President, the player can't kill the guards who are escorting the President. *This level includes the second appearance of the Bagger 288 mining excavator in the series; the first was Vorkuta. *When the Blackhawk arrives at the climax of the level, it appears to be firing an invisible nose cannon (much like a Hind). *There is a typo at the end, where Vladimir Makarov is written as "Vladamir Makarov". *This is the only point in the Modern Warfare series where a character pulls out dual wield pistols and fires them in separate directions; this is performed by Grinch at the climax of the mission. *This the only mission where the Throwing Knife is seen. Used by Sandman in the climax of the mission. *Frost does not appear in this mission; the reason why could possible be that the developers did not want the player to see Frost in third-person. *Right next to Alena Vorshevsky lies a crate with a Desert Eagle that cannot be picked up. *At the start of the mission in the elevator, a character name McCoy appears with the group, but he dies when the elevator is shot with a RPG *The ACOG on the player's starting M4A1 has a much lower zoom than normal, about on par with a Red Dot Sight. *At the beginning of the mission, a G36C is seen in the elevator but can not be picked up. **It can also appear as an M4A1 with Suppressor, Heartbeat Sensor, and a Hybrid Sight or an AK-47. *Since Game Over, this is the first campaign mission that two friendly factions conduct a joint operation. *It is unknown how Price gets another M4A1 after he gives his to Yuri. *Sandman, Grinch and Truck are seen wearing Task Force 141 uniforms instead of Delta Force uniforms in this mission. *The slow motion and deeper breathing is similar to that of Game Over, where Soap witnesses the deaths of Gaz and Griggs. *When the Predator is shot down, it is not entirely true. There was no SAM launched on the Predator, and instead, the UAV dissapeared out of thin air. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels